


there's nothing wrong with me (loving you, baby)

by MandoDiao



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Office AU, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Альтернативная вселенная. Стив и Билли работают в одной компании.





	there's nothing wrong with me (loving you, baby)

**Author's Note:**

> [there's nothing wrong with me (loving you, baby)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331517) by ToAStranger, запрос отправлен

Стив всегда был очень общительным. Он построил на этом всю свою жизнь — продажи в отцовской компании в маленьком городе штата Индиана, миллион работ по обслуживанию клиентов и, наконец, отдел кадров в самой большой компьютерной фирме Индианаполиса. Работа в отделе кадров оказалась как две капли воды похожа на обслуживание клиентов в рознице, только здесь он имел дело с сотрудниками компании.

С бесплатным бонусом, что Стив часто и радостно говорил людям «нет».

Ему нравилась его работа. У него хорошо получалось. И пусть он не хватал звезд с неба, Стив говорил на местном диалекте, знал правила и мог управиться с любым характером.

Кроме Уильяма Дж. Харгроува.

С тех пор как Харгроув начал работать в отделе аналитики на 87 этаже, Стив начал сомневаться, а правильно ли поступил, устроившись в компанию Хоппер-Ньюби. Потому что каждое утро, как по часам, Стив находил на своем столе жалобу и три и-мейла.

— Почему они его просто не уволят? — простонал Стив и, прижимая к груди кружку с кофе и стараясь не запачкать свитер, упал на стул. Свитер, между прочим, был из мягкого синего кашемира, подарок мамы на прошлое Рождество.

— Он хорошо управляется с цифрами, — Джонатан пожал плечами на другом конце кабинета, задержавшись возле стола Нэнси. — Трудно найти специалиста своего дела, на которого можно положиться.

Стив недовольно буркнул и сделал большой глоток из кружки. Он отчаянно желал, чтобы в ней оказалось что-то покрепче кофе с органическими сливками, на которых настояла Нэнси, забив ими мини-холодильник.

Стоило Стиву просмотреть свою почту и жалобу, лежащую на клавиатуре, как стало понятно, что к этой проблеме потребуется все-таки более прямой подход. Со вздохом Стив отставил кружку в сторону и отодвинулся от стола, разминая шею из стороны в сторону. Ему точно не нужна головная боль с самого утра.

Не обращая внимания на влюбленных голубков за спиной, Стив открыл новый черновик для и-мейла и принялся разбираться с Проблемой Харгроува.

«Мистер Харгроув,

До отдела кадров дошли сведения, что вы _снова_ использовали имущество компании не по назначению. Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от эксплуатации комнаты отдыха во время своего обеда в качестве спортивного зала. Если вам необходим совет по выбору ближайшего фитнес-центра, я с радостью вам что-нибудь подберу. Уберите гири из нижних шкафов как можно быстрее.

С наилучшими пожеланиями, С. Харрингтон».

Стив уже послал Харгроуву несколько похожих писем и всерьез сомневался, что это станет последним.

Как обычно, ответ пришел незамедлительно. По крайней мере, Харгроув был расторопным.

«Харрингтон,

Сорян за гири и что мои вещички заняли слишком много места, по сравнению с коллекцией Стейси из армии кружек с котиками. АРМИЯ РАСТЕТ С КАЖДЫМ ДНЕМ. Я переложу гири в свой стол.

Б.Х.

П.С. ты не похож на чувака, который ходит в спортзал. Мне кажется, ты как жердь с огромными очками, и, судя по тому, как ты говоришь, в школе тебя здорово шпыняли. Прости, но я не могу доверять твоему выбору».

Если бы Стив не был так оскорблен, то мог бы от души посмеяться. Джонатан тоже пару раз жаловался на коллекцию кружек.

Стив еле удержался, чтобы не поправить очки из-за приступа неуверенности в себе.

«Мистер Харгроув,

Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от использования подобных выражений в официальных письмах с другими сотрудниками. И хотя я не стану писать на вас жалобу, другие могут оказаться не настолько терпимыми.

Пожалуйста, УБЕРИТЕ ваши гири из помещения. НЕ храните их в вашем столе. Не используйте их на территории компании.

Спасибо, С. Харрингтон.»

А затем из чистой вредности Стив быстро добавил:

«П.С. Вам же хуже. В моем спортзале дешевые абонементы и бесплатный массаж по средам».

Позже Стив понял, что это была его первая ошибка.

 

***

 

Обычно Стив проводил время, попивая кофе, разбираясь с личными жалобами и организовывая тренинги по правилам поведения для новеньких.

Теперь ему приходилось разбираться с и-мейлами от Харгроува и жалобами на него.

Прошел месяц с тех пор, как Стив отправил ему то письмо о неподобающем использовании комнаты отдыха, и Харгроув, кажется, вбил себе в голову, что со Стивом можно поболтать. Ну, или подоставать его, когда есть свободное время.

«Принято, Харрингтон.

Б.Х.

П.С. а в тебе есть немного огонька, не так ли? Мне нравится, когда ты строишь из себя босса».

Каждый день Харгроув отправлял ему огромное количество мемов с животными. Каждый раз Стив отвечал, что это нелепо и жестоко.

Так что, когда объявилась новая жалоба, сразу после того как провели внезапную эвакуацию из-за пожарной тревоги, Стив попытался спихнуть проблему на Нэнси.

— Он не станет меня слушать, — настаивал Стив, практически умоляя на коленях. — Я знаю, что он не станет меня слушать. Да он скорее всего даже и-мейл мой не прочтет, решив, что это ответ на его дурацкие сообщения «перешли другому или тебя ждет проклятье на сто лет». 

Нэнси сморщила нос.

— Тогда позвони ему.

— Что?

— Позвони, — Нэнси пожала плечами. — Сделай ему устное предупреждение. Не стоит такое часто практиковать, но сейчас может сработать.

Стив нахмурился, глядя на листок с жалобой в руке.

— Думаешь?

— Да точно, — Нэнси кивнула. — К тому же, может, он просто тупой женоненавистник. В отделе кадров, знаешь ли, редко работают парни. Может, этот мудила не слушает тебя, думая, что ты женщина — и лучше не будем поднимать эту тему, — но если это сработает, то почему нет? Может, он отвалит, как только поймет, что ты реально парень.

— Слушай, — Стив засомневался, — а это неплохая идея.

— Я знаю, — просияла Нэнси и указала на его рабочее место. — Давай, вперед. У меня еще много работы.

Усевшись обратно в кресло, Стив разыскал контакты, взял трубку стационарного телефона и замер, засомневавшись. Затем набрал номер рабочего стола Харгроува. 

Прозвучало два гудка, а затем раздался клик соединения.

— Ритуальные услуги: вы укокошили, мы — забрали. Кого хороним сегодня?

Стив моргнул.

— Эм. Это… Уильям Харгроув?

— Вот дерьмо, — на том конце раздался грохот, а затем новое проклятье. — Чёрт, да, извините. Ждал личного звонка. Это Билли Харгроув.

— Мистер Харгроув, — Стив прочистил горло, облизнул губы и глянул на жалобу в руке, будто та могла помочь ему найти нужные слова. — Это… это Стив Харрингтон. Из отдела кадров.

— Харрингтон? — повторил Билли и резко, лающе засмеялся. — Да ты гонишь. Чем могу помочь, чувак?

— Я… я звоню насчет недавнего инцидента, когда сработала пожарная сигнализация и пришлось всех эвакуировать, потому что какой-то сотрудник закурил в мужском туалете.

— О? Кого-нибудь подозреваете?

Стив вздохнул.

— Мистер Харгроув, в этом здании специально оборудованы комнаты для курения. Это уже третья пожарная тревога за месяц.

— Пиздец, че, правда?

— Правда, — произнес Стив, — Так что в следующий раз или используйте места для курения, или научитесь отключать сигнализацию до того, как закурите.

Наступила пауза, а затем снова раздался смех.

— Так и знал, что ты не просто синий чулок, Харрингтон, — сказал Билли, и Стиву показалось, что тот улыбался. — Дашь подсказку, как?

— Они работают на батарейках. Как видите, не ядерная физика, сможете разобраться, — ответил Стив, а затем зашипел, когда Нэнси запустила ему в голову смятой бумажкой. Он обернулся: на лице ее было написано «какого хрена ты творишь?», и Стив понял свою ошибку. — Эм, приятного дня, мистер Харгроув. Увидимся завтра после полудня на тренинге по организации рабочего места.

Пока Стив клал трубку, он услышал приглушенный стон «бляяядь» в исполнении Того-Кто-Проклят-Повторять-Инструктаж и еле удержался от смешка. Когда Стив наконец-то взял себя в руки и повернулся к Нэнси, та все еще смотрела на него осуждающе.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Господи, поверить не могу, что ты только что сказал ему, как отключить пожарную сигнализацию, Стив.

— Просто вырвалось!

— Возможно, звонить ему было плохой идеей, — вздохнула Нэнси, покачав головой, и снова вернулась к работе.

Она понятия не имела, насколько была права. 

Даже не представляла, насколько.

 

***

 

Первый раз, когда Билли позвонил ему, то задал вопрос, от которого Стиву захотелось выдрать себе волосы:

— А какой у нашей компании дресс-код? Потому что я ношу один и тот же прикид с тех пор, как сюда устроился, но парень из АйТи постоянно косо на меня смотрит.

— Дастин? — спросил Стив.

— Не, не Хендерсон, он норм. Другой. Злобный педик.

Стив чуть не поперхнулся кофе.

— Майк?

— Так вот как его зовут?

— О боже…

— Ладно, не суть. Я же могу носить джинсы, не так ли?

— Если джинсы не дырявые и это пятница, то конечно.

— А, вот говно.

 

***

 

Во второй раз было еще хуже.

— Нет, нельзя дымить в копировальной. На территории компании запрещено курить траву.

— Но в Индиане курение травы легализовано.

— Мне все равно, что трава легализована в Индиане, это против политики компании!

 

***

 

В третий, четвертый и пятый раз Стив понял, что заработает сердечный приступ в возрасте двадцати семи лет.

 

***

 

Шестой раз заставил его выйти на долгий, жизненно необходимый перерыв. Они стояли с Хоппером, по очереди передавая сигарету, и болтали. Стиву стало гораздо легче, в конце концов, у Хоппера всегда была слабость к тем из своих работников, у кого было не все в порядке с головой.

 

***

 

Но именно на седьмой раз до него дошло. Дошло, что тот злосчастный звонок Харгроуву привел его на тропу Не Жди Ничего Хорошего и Впереди Большие Проблемы.

За последний час Билли позвонил ему четырежды. Каждый раз с разными бессмысленными вопросами, которые, Стив был уверен, тот брал прямиком из своей рабочей инструкции.

Когда звонок раздался в пятый раз, Стив даже не стал заморачиваться с профессиональными манерами.

— Слушай сюда, говнюк. Ты и так все знаешь. Я знаю, что ты знаешь. Ты был на инструктажах шесть раз за месяц и на самом деле тебе не нужно, чтобы я отвечал на эти вопросы.

Настала самая долгая пауза в жизни Стива.

— Ты только что выругался? — спросил Билли.

Стиву захотелось сломать пополам телефонную трубку.

— Хватит. Мне. Звонить.

— Боже, Харрингтон, — судя по голосу, Билли ухмылялся — Стив мог руку дать на отсечение, что ухмылялся, и у него резко появилось желание задушить его телефонным проводом. — Тебе стоит чаще практиковать со мной грязные разговорчики. Кажется, у меня скоро встанет.

С полыхающим лицом Стив ударил трубкой по базе.

 

***

 

Билли, как оказалось, или приходил в восторг, когда вешали трубку, или по-настоящему кайфовал, забираясь Стиву под кожу. Возможно, оба варианта. Стив уже во все был готов поверить. Харгроув был явно из тех типов, которых заводило странное дерьмо.

А началось все из-за того, что, помимо смехотворных мемов, которыми Билли спамил ящик Стива, он начал названивать каждый день, чтобы пофлиртовать.

— Ну давай, Харрингтон, что на тебе сейчас надето?

Если это вообще можно было назвать флиртом.

— Я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос.

— Если не ответишь, — самодовольно произнес Билли, и Стива мгновенно выбесило, что он точно знал, насколько Билли прямо сейчас наслаждался собой. — Мне придется строить догадки.

Стив сильно укусил себя за щеку.

— Твид? Вязаный жилет? Ты явно из тех, кто носит вязаные жилеты.

Стив посмотрел на свою грудь. На нем был не вязаный жилет, но он действительно носил свитера поверх рубашек, застегнутых до самого горла. Особенно зимой.

Он постоянно мерз. Чем не оправдание?

— Или цветастую херь с рисунком? Нравится узор в огурцы? Или в ромбики? Ставлю на второе.

Стив поджал губы. Он специально не смотрел на свои ноги, хотя Билли не мог его сейчас увидеть.

— На мне носки в синие ромбики, — ворчливо признался Стив.

Как он и ожидал, Билли рассмеялся. Его смех был глубоким, теплым и самодовольным.

— О, Харрингтон. Как возмутительно.

 

***

 

— Эй, слушай, кажется, я потерял несколько страниц из своей рабочей инструкции — с 52 по 74, а я как раз хотел освежить главу про дискриминацию на рабочем месте, — произнес Билли одним утром, спустя две недели после того, как начался весь этот кошмар — но к этому времени Стив уже даже привык. И в последнее время ему не приносили слишком много жалоб. Вот это везение. — Как думаешь, можешь мне почитать?

— Почитать тебе? — пальцы Стива замерли над клавиатурой на середине письма какой-то женщине из рекламного отдела, которая стабильно жаловалась на кондиционер в ее кабинете. — Ты серьезно?

— Ага. Зачитай мне правила, — сказал Билли, хотя в его голосе была странная интонация, будто какая-то неуверенность, к которой Стив был не готов. — Если ты не слишком занят, конечно.

Стив глянул на и-мейл — «Миссис Хинтон, термостат — возле вашей двери, вы сами можете настроить температуру» — и прочистил горло.

— Нет. Нет, я не занят.

— Тогда начнем, амиго. Мне надо удостовериться, что я не оскорбляю достоинство своих коллег-рабов.

Стив не сдержал смешок.

— Во-первых, я скажу, чтобы ты не называл других работников рабами.

— А во-вторых?

— Прекращай флиртовать с каждой мимопроходящей юбкой. Женщины работают здесь не для того, чтобы ты мог облизывать их взглядом.

Где-то за его спиной Нэнси воинственно подняла кулак.

— Святая правда!

 

***

 

Первый раз Стив позвонил Билли, потому что у него было дерьмовое утро, которое стало только дерьмовее из-за секретарши на входе — та витала в облаках, и Стив не успел отметиться вовремя. Из-за внезапного дождя его лоферы были безнадежно испорчены, а еще утром жизнерадостный лабрадор по имени Тор решил, что очки Стива — отличная игрушка, и сломал их.

Так что глаза Стива побаливали от контактных линз: он редко их надевал, он промок, и настроение было мрачнейшим, а Терри у входной стойки слишком замечталась, чтобы узнать его по бейджу, где он был в очках с черной оправой.

Стив знал, что Билли уже был в здании, на своем 87-ом этаже. Потому что этот отсутствующий затуманенный взгляд на лице Терри мог возникнуть только по вине Билли. 

Билли и его гребаные подарочные корзинки.

Стив даже не дал ему шанса сказать «привет».

— Хватит домогаться нашей секретарши, — выплюнул он, не успев сесть в кресло, зажимая телефонную трубку между плечом и ухом и одновременно пытаясь стащить с себя шарф. — Я не хочу нанимать еще одну в этом квартале. Нам повезло с временной заменой, и я просто не могу позволить тебе все испортить.

— Тебе тоже доброго утра, — сказал Билли. — Ревнуешь, Харрингтон? С чего ты вообще взял, что это я?

— Ты каждый раз используешь одну и ту же линию подката и покупаешь одно и то же дешевое вино, — Стив тяжело плюхнулся в кресло, перестав бороться с шарфом. — Ты делаешь так каждый раз, когда хочешь с кем-то переспать, а на следующий день они увольняются. Хватит.

— Это называется флирт, дорогуша. Может, дать тебе пару советов? — довольно ответил Билли, и Стив сжал челюсти. — Честно говоря, думаю, тебе тоже нужно с кем-нибудь замутить. Ты слишком напряжен.

Стив провел рукой по лицу и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Пряди стали торчать во все стороны. Ему была невыносима мысль, что Билли прав.

— Или, может, тебе подарить дешевую бутылку вина?

Стив чуть не поперхнулся.

— Во-первых, моя сексуальная жизнь — не твоего ума дело. Во-вторых, у тебя денег не хватит на алкоголь, который я пью. Хорошего дня.

Он положил трубку прежде, чем Билли смог что-то ответить. Прежде чем еще больше залез бы ему под шкуру.

 

***

 

На следующий день, когда Стив обнаружил на своем столе подарочную корзинку, он едва не развернулся и не ушел из кабинета. Его остановил Джонатан, мягко придержав за локоть, и подвел к столу.

— Харгроув попросил меня передать это тебе, когда я заходил проведать Нэнси, — произнес он. — Сказал, что ты поймешь.

Стив вынул бутылку вина из вороха нарезанной бумаги, фруктов и сладостей, глянул на этикетку и тут же рухнул в кресло. Вино было с виноградников побережья Сонома. С черной этикеткой и надписью Белл. Не меньше ста пятидесяти баксов за бутылку.

— Господи, — вздохнул Стив.

 

***

 

Стив написал официальный и-мейл, в котором говорилось, что извинения приняты, после чего тут же зазвонил телефон.

— Достаточно дорогое вино? — спросил Билли.

— Я не пью красное, — ответил Стив.

Билли рассмеялся.

 

***

 

— Стив, я тебя умоляю, хватит мучить парня, — попросил Джонатан две недели спустя, и несколько секунд Стив не мог понять, о чем идет речь.

Пока он не вспомнил разговор с Билли этим утром, и что со стороны он звучал как…

— Спасибо, что позвонили в отдел кадров, это Стив Харрингтон. Чем могу помочь?

— Какого цвета на тебе белье, Стив?

— Иисусе. Нет.

— О, так ты вообще не носишь белья? Вот же шалунишка.

— Я этого не говорил!

...в то время, как Джонатан сидел за соседним столом.

 

 

Стив сглотнул и изобразил слабую улыбку, у него горели кончики ушей.

— Мне жаль? 

Но, если честно, то ему было совсем не жаль. И Стив знал, что Джонатан об этом догадывался, собственно, как и Нэнси… Потому что сколько бы он ни ворчал и ни жаловался, он так ничего и не сделал, чтобы остановить Билли.

Особенно после таких разговоров, как позднее тем днем, в обед, когда Билли снова позвонил, и его голос звучал устало и немного в нос.

— Поговори со мной, Харрингтон. Моя голова раскалывается от чисел.

— О чем хочешь поговорить?

— О чем угодно. О гребаной погоде. Сам выбирай.

Засомневавшись, Стив оглянулся через плечо на печатающую Нэнси и усмехнулся.

— Сегодня Нэнси сделала кексы. Если их кинуть в стену, то они отскочат, как резиновые мячики.

— Стив! — прошипела Нэнси, и было ясно, что еще пять секунд и что-нибудь прилетит ему по голове, однако когда Билли рассмеялся, Стив понял — оно того стоило.

 

***

 

Два дня спустя, когда Стив пришел на работу и заметил, что не получил с утра ни одного и-мейла, ни звонка с 87-го этажа, он тут же заволновался. Он провел целый день в ожидании возмутительных выходок Харгроува, но ничего так и не произошло.

Ни одного глупого мема. Ни одного бессмысленного вопроса. Ничего.

Так что, когда в пять часов вечера Джонатан спустился за Нэнси, чтобы забрать ее домой, Стив не смог удержаться от вопроса:

— Харгроув сегодня на работе?

— Не, он взял отгул по болезни.

— Оу.

— Все нормально, Стив? — спросила Нэнси, собирая вещи, и тот помахал рукой.

— Да, да, все отлично. Надо закончить новую презентацию для проф. ориентирования на завтрашнее собрание, и я тоже выметаюсь. Увидимся в понедельник, ребят.

Они попрощались и вышли, а Стив…

Стив сделал кое-что очень глупое и невероятно неэтичное.

Он залез в личные файлы. Изрядно там покопался и нашел личный номер Билли.

В итоге Стив дольше сомневался, отправлять ли сообщение, чем искал сам номер. Но, в конце концов, он набрал быстрое смс, отправил, пока не успел передумать, и убрал телефон.

С глаз долой из сердца вон.

Он не проверял сообщения, пока не приехал домой, а Тор обслюнявил его с ног до головы. А когда глянул на экран, тут же расплылся в улыбке.

"Надеюсь, ты чувствуешь себя лучше. Отдохни на выходных. С.Х."

"Так и знал, что тебе не все равно, Харрингтон. Тоже по тебе скучаю."

 

***

 

В субботу Билли послал ему кучу сообщений о своей сестре Максин. Судя по его словам, выходило, что она настоящая стерва и ходячий кошмар, и Стив остался доволен, что, по крайней мере, Билли в хороших руках.

 

***

 

В воскресенье Стив сразу понял, что Билли стало лучше. Понял это потому, что из всех сообщений, что тот мог прислать, Билли отправил ему фотку своего члена.

Стив провел минут пятнадцать, откровенно паникуя. Еще минут двадцать — думая «господи Иисусе, а ведь на самом деле отличный член». И еще пять — планируя свою месть.

 

***

 

В понедельник Стив рано пришел на работу. Очень рано.

В девять утра его телефон разразился трелью, и он заранее знал, кто это, даже не успев поднять трубку.

— Я мог бы тебя расцеловать, — сказал Билли.

— А я — написать жалобу о сексуальном домогательстве.

— Господи, Харрингтон, тогда полапать, — фыркнул Билли, судя по голосу, настолько приятно удивленный и довольный, что Стив непроизвольно скрыл за ладонью собственную улыбку. — Не могу поверить, что ты напечатал столько копий. Сколько у тебя ушло бумаги? Они по всему туалету.

— Ты хотел поделиться с миром, — произнес Стив, — я просто решил помочь.

— Точно тебя облапаю.

— Сначала придется меня найти, — хмыкнул Стив.

 

***

 

День, когда Стив позвонил сам, чтобы спустить пар, и точно зная, кому, изменил все. Но Стив об этом еще не догадывался. Он только знал, что какой-то идиот из АйТи загрузил килотонну порно на сервера компании и привел Хоппера в бешенство.

— Какой-то идиот из АйТи загрузил килотонну порно на сервера компании, и теперь Хоппер в бешенстве, — закипая, Стив треснул по клавиатуре, хотя и понимал, что вины компьютера здесь точно нет. — Придется писать целую новую главу по статье сексуальных домогательств, и теперь я тоже в бешенстве.

— Господи, Харрингтон, ты слишком на взводе. Тебе точно надо с кем-то переспать.

— Ну ты и мудила.

— Прости. Но если ты с кем-то спишь, эти отношения явно не приводят ни к чему хорошему, раз ты так реагируешь, — сказал Билли, и в его голосе не было ни грамма сожалений за сказанное. — Стив, что ты вообще делаешь, чтобы спустить пар?

— Бикрам йога.

— Что еще раз?

— Горячая йога, — уточнил Стив, фыркнув, пока правил новый слайд для презентации. — Ну, знаешь. В комнате с высокой температурой? Йога, где все очень потеют?

— Гребаный боже.., — на том конце трубки раздался грохот, и Стив тут же вспомнил самый первый раз, когда он позвонил Харгроуву. Он нахмурился.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да. Да, господи, все в норме, — у Билли сбилось дыхание, и голос звучал более натянуто, но Стив не мог понять, почему. — Эй, я тебе говорил про офигенную задницу, которую я видел сегодня в лифте? Думаю, он вышел на твоем этаже, но, черт возьми, какая у парня задница.

Стив покраснел. 

— Ладно, сдаюсь, хоть это к делу не относится. Насколько он горяч?

— Настолько, что я укусил бы его за теплую булочку.

— Не могу поверить, что ты мне это сказал, — пробормотал Стив, переложив трубку с одного плеча на другое, и помотал головой. — Ты серьезно собрался декламировать мне стихи о заднице какого-то парня?

— Ты просто не видел ее, Харрингтон. Реально шикарная задница, — произнес Билли, и Стив почувствовал, как что-то перевернулось и разлилось горячей волной в животе. — В смысле, может, мне придется передернуть только от одних мыслей о ней.

— Клянусь богом, Харгроув, — прошипел Стив, зажмурившись. — Если я получу еще одну жалобу на тебя в мужском туалете…

— Я всегда могу просто расстегнуться прямо тут, под столом, — ответил Билли, его голос стал ниже и был полон очарования. — Как насчет грязных разговорчиков, Харрингтон?

— Тебя реально уволят, Харгроув.

Билли простонал.

— О да, детка, скажи мое имя еще раз этим тоном.

— Я отправлю тебя на тренинг по сексуальным домогательствам быстрее, чем ты успеешь чихнуть.

— Блядь, Стив, знаешь, я обожаю, когда ты угрожаешь мне корпоративными наказаниями.

— Я не… — начал было Стив, но потерял дар речи от волнения, и из его горла вырвался нечеловеческий звук. — До свидания, мистер Харгроув.

— О-о, но мы же только начали…

Стив повесил трубку. Его лицо пылало от самых ушей до груди. Он взял трубку и еще раз ударил ею об базу, просто чтобы полегчало.

 

***

 

После скандала с порно-на-серверах-компании Стив и Нэнси зашивались на обязательных для всего персонала компании тренингах по сексуальным домогательствам и неподобающему поведению. Большую часть времени Стив проводил в конференц-зале, по пятьдесят раз на пару с Нэнси рассказывая одну и ту же тягомотину на фоне одинаковых видео.

Так что когда в четверг мистер Ньюби представил его очередной волне сотрудников как мистера Харрингтона из отдела кадров, он сразу поймал взгляд парня, сидящего в дальнем конце стола. Его глаза были невероятного голубого цвета, а улыбка постоянно отвлекала — Стив старался не думать, насколько серьезно был прав Билли Харгроув, когда посоветовал ему с кем-нибудь переспать.

— Итак, — Стив прочистил горло, — первое правило, что делать, а что не делать, чтобы вас не привлекли за сексуальное домогательство и неподобающее поведение: если бы вы постеснялись делать это перед своей бабулей восьмидесяти четырех лет, значит, не делайте этого в офисе.

Тренинг шел своим чередом как десятки раз до этого. Быстро, скучно и без особых фанфар. К концу Стив уже молился, чтобы Нэнси его сменила, и, когда все потянулись на выход за мистером Ньюби, посмотрел на часы.

Он как раз раскладывал информационные листы для следующего раунда, когда парень с голубыми глазами кашлянул у двери, прочищая горло. Стив заметил, как между его губ мелькнул язык, блеснули белые зубы, и почувствовал, как кровь по венам понеслась быстрее.

— Не думал всерьез, что ты носишь дурацкие свитера и очки, Харрингтон, — произнес он. — Признаюсь, я удивлен.

И _ох_. Ох, перед ним был Билли Харгроув.

С трудом сглотнув, Стив выпрямился, внезапно почувствовав себя не в своей тарелке в своем красном свитере, свободных брюках и лоферах.

— Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

— А, у меня осталось несколько вопросов, — произнес Билли, обходя стол и натурально подкрадываясь, будто Стив мог сбежать в любой момент. — Ты правда носишь носки в ромбики?

Стив фыркнул, и Билли улыбнулся шире.

— Мистер Харгроув, если у вас нет вопросов по теме сексуальных домогательств, предлагаю вам вернуться к работе…

— Извиняюсь, я просто.., — Билли облизнул губы, медленно остановился напротив Стива, и, черт возьми, насколько шикарный был парень: в своих запрещенных для ношения в офисе джинсах, слишком тесной рубашке и сверкающих кожаных туфлях. — Знаешь, я всегда лучше учусь на практике. Никогда не мог запомнить всякое дерьмо, только если мне не показывали наглядно.

— Харгроув…

— Вот так, — он положил руку на запястье Стива. Его ладонь была большой, прикосновение — уверенным, но не давящим. — Это считается за сексуальное домогательство?

— Нет… Эм-м, не обязательно, нет…

— А что насчет этого? — спросил тот, скользнув пальцами по руке Стива до локтя, и мягко потянул на себя, заставив его сделать шаг вперед.

— Нам действительно не стоит…

— А вот так? — уточнил Билли, устроив ладони у Стива на бедрах и притянув к себе, и тому показалось, что он сейчас воспламенится на месте.

— Билли, — выдохнул Стив, взгляд Билли стал мягче и нежнее, и он коснулся ладонью его лица.

— Блядь, ты прекрасен.

Харгроув приблизился, чуть склонив голову, глаза неотрывно следили за губами Стива, и Стив так хотел, чтобы все произошло. Настолько, что сносило крышу.

Однако дверь вдруг открылась, и они отпрыгнули друг от друга. Стив быстро разгладил свитер, а Билли убрал с лица волосы.

— Спасибо за наглядную демонстрацию, Харрингтон. Подумаю об этом позже, — произнес Билли и ушел.

Стив смотрел ему вслед, пылая с ног до головы, грудь что-то сдавило, мешая дышать. Он смотрел вслед Билли и думал «о, нет».

 

***

 

Когда Нэнси наконец сменила его, он вернулся за свой рабочий стол и тут же увидел, что его ждет письмо. Стив сел в кресло, его пальцы слегка подрагивали над клавиатурой.

«Красавчик,

Мое внимание привлек тот факт, что я снова не ясно выразился. Я думал, может, подарочной корзины хватит для прозрачного намека. Или что фото моего члена будет достаточно для приглашения – наглого и откровенного. Однако выражение твоего лица сегодня сказало мне другое.

Возможно, я был недостаточно прямолинеен.

Я бы очень хотел пригласить тебя на свидание и угостить очень дорогим белым вином.

Твой,  
Билли»

И Стив… Стив засмеялся, спрятал лицо в ладонях, а затем быстро напечатал ответ.

«Когда?»


End file.
